


[PODFIC] My Demons Play Well With Yours

by Loolph



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q Festival 2017, Alternate Universe - Demons, BAMF M, BAMF Q, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Complete, Danger Kink, During Skyfall, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not everyone is a demon but, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Rough Sex, Slightly canon compliant if canon had a demon tossed into it, demon!Q, everyone knows they exist, flagrant misuse of curses plagues and other demonic capacities, slightly offensive religious jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: In the wake of the attack on MI6, M is ordered to clean house and strengthen her organization - so she goes and hires a demon. Demons are territorial, possessive, and this one also has some impressive technological skills. Many people in MI6 are against it. A demon for a Quartermaster?? Those opposed have one hope: James Bond. 007 has killed demons before - even a Duke of Hell. And now he's coming home...No one is sure what will happen, but one thing is for sure: MI6 is about to become a hellishly interesting place...





	1. Selcouth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Demons Play Well With Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627193) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



> Selcouth: (adj.) unfamiliar, rare, strange, yet marvelous

I adored Bond character, ever since I saw the first Bond movie (with Sean Connery) as a kid. The only discrepancy to the rest of my female friend was that I didn't want to be WITH Bond. No, I wanted to BE Bond. That hadn't changed. Through the years, it only warped into having Bond representing a part of my character. And Q represented another. So, Only_1_Truth's wicked and peculiar portrait of 00Q pairing is so magnificent, in my mind's eye. I simply love the idea of Bond breaking all prejudices and silly hopes bestowed upon him and going for someone who piques his interests, agains all odds. And BAMF!Q is always delicious. Zero fcuks given about their reputation or what-they-should-do-ness by both of them is so inspiring.  
The other thing that caught my attention to this story, was Only_1_Truth's impressive vocabulary, which I enjoyed to read to myself, but is quite tough on my pronunciation skills (English isn't my first language) and is getting me tongue twisted, starting with the name of 1 chapter, for example and ending with "ineradicable" and "lackadaisical". O_o But I will tough it out and persevere, I just need time. Because, my motto for any artist working with words, written or recorded, I try to follow in my creative life, is as it was said by late Robin Williams, who played English teacher - N.H. Kleinbaum in Dead Poets Society: "So avoid using the word very, because it's lazy. A man is not very tired, he is exhausted. Don't use very sad, use morose. Language was invented for one reason, boys - to woo women - and, in that endeavour, laziness will not do."  
So, please, allow me to woo you with Only_1_Truth's unfathomable vocabulary. Enjoy!

Music: [Sympathy For The Devil by Motörhead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bt4Xx3vX3Lg)

Cover art: ['tail-pulling' scene](http://amereslare.tumblr.com/post/163564369976/for-my-demons-play-well-with-yours-an-amazing-fic) by [AmeresLare](http://amereslare.tumblr.com) (source: tumblr.com)

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mfn7l7lb073a4ke/My_Demons_Play_Well_With_Yours_by_Only_1_Truth_chapter_1.mp3).


	2. Kalon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In that moment, Bond wasn’t sure what he wanted more: to pit his skills against Q until one of them ended up bloody on the floor, or to drag him in and kiss him until he found out how sharp those little demonic teeth were against his tongue._
> 
> Or the chapter in which the tail-pulling continues, but then things escalate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalon: (n) beauty that is more than skin deep

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vl5aa814q1h8yfa/My_Demons_Play_Well_With_Yours_chapter_2_by_Only_1_Truth.mp3).


	3. Eigengrau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for Silva begins... and does not go as planned. Good thing 007 has a demon in his corner.
> 
> (When does it?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigengrau: (n) ‘dark grey’ or ‘brain brain’; the color seen by the eye in perfect darkness

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uh4wdb1n3gwipgs/My_Demons_Play_Well_With_Yours_chapter_3_by_Only_1_Truth.mp3).


	4. Recherché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Q met them, not surprisingly, at a crossroads._
> 
>  
> 
> James and M are in for a bit of a tumultuous home-coming - but at least Q is there to meet them. It keeps things interesting...
> 
> Or the chapter in which both James and Q are the most deadly men in the room, and they get along like a house on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recherché: (adj.) carefully chosen, rare, or exotic.

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zhzdpplu1a9doca/My_Demons_Play_Well_With_Yours_chaper_4_by_Only_1_Truth.mp3).


End file.
